The invention relates to the field of painting, and in particular to filling paintbrush bristles (loading) with two colors of paint without mixing the colors together until the artist is ready to blend the colors during a brush stroke.
It is sometimes desired to fill brush bristles of a paintbrush with two different colors of paint without having the colors blend together. Typically one would place two puddles of paint onto a palette. A first corner of the paintbrush would be dipped into one of the paint colors. The second corner would be placed in the second paint color. The brush is then swept back and forth on the palette to move paint into bristles. The process of dipping and sweeping the paintbrush is continued until the bristles hold the desired amount of paint. This allows the artist to use the loaded brush for multiple strokes before having to dip the brush into paint. If the artist is not careful to sweep the brush in a straight line or dips the brush unevenly into the paint, the two colors will prematurely blend and the artist will be incapable of achieving the desired results capable of a paintbrush properly loaded with two colors of paint.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device to assist in the loading of two different colors of paint onto one paintbrush.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double loading device that is inexpensive and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a double loading device that will remain in position during use but is removable when a user has completed their task.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a double loading device that is reusable with different paint colors by wiping the device clean before depositing new paint colors onto the device.
Briefly, according to the present invention, a device for double loading a paintbrush with two different colors is provided. The device includes a base having a pressure sensitive adhesive located on the bottom surface thereof and a release liner. First, the release liner is removed. The center portion of the device is folded in half such that the adhesive adheres to itself creating a dividing barrier that extends the length of the device surface. The device is then situated on a substrate by adhering the remaining adhesive surface, on each side of the barrier, to the substrate. Paint is deposited on each side of the center barrier and then a person can move a paintbrush over the center barrier, dividing the paint bristles, to load the brush with two different paint colors.